Mid Summer Roses
by ladyofbree
Summary: The full story of the day Frodo first met Sam that was only hinted at in my fanfic Remembrances of the Past (first chapter in my Memoirs of the Shire serial).


__

"He knew the pain that was in my heart for he had once known it too. Frodo said the roses would remind me of my mum for they reminded him of his own. From that day on we were inseparable..."

Sam speaking to Bilbo in Remembrances of the Past

**__**

Mid Summer Roses

A soft wind came through the open window of the study in Bag End, gently caressing the face of a young hobbit seated before a small fire within the hearth. His head rested against the back of the chair and his eyes were closed as his hand lay over an open book setting upon his chest. Just the day before he had come to live with his Uncle Bilbo in Hobbiton after staying in Brandy Hall from the time his parents passed away when he was but twelve. The soft fall of footsteps then came through the halls and they soon came to rest before the closed door of the study. The small silver knob upon the door turned slowly and it opened revealing the face of a hobbit seemingly old in age, his hair a shade of silver-grey. A smile came to his face as he saw his nephew before him still within the very chair he was sitting in the night before as he read through the countless books upon the shelves in the study. A deep sigh then passed the lips of the visitor as they came towards the younger hobbit gently taking his hand away from the book laying over his rising and falling chest.

"Frodo." They whispered softly setting the book on a small table nearby. Frodo's eyes opened slowly and he drew his hand to his brow to block the light of the rising sun.

"Bilbo?" Frodo said trying to make out the shadow before him standing in the bright rays of sunlight that came in through the open window.

"Yes my lad, it is I." Bilbo replied pulling a small stool up next to Frodo's chair.

"What brings you here so early." Frodo said through a yawn as he stretched his arms out before him.

"I have ill tidings I am afraid." Bilbo sighed. "Bell Gamgee grew sick with fever late last evening and she passed away this very morn."

"Is that not Hamfast's wife?" Frodo said softy. "Your gardener here at Bag End."

"Aye, she was." Bilbo replied quietly. "Such a gentle and loving creature. And she cooked the sweetest dumplings too." Bilbo took in a deep breath and took his eyes to the window looking out over the garden as it began to bloom under the warmth of the rising sun. He then closed his eyes and shook his head before turning back to Frodo his face long and saddened.

"She left six children behind, though two live with family in the North and West Farthing." Bilbo said softly. "I can't see how poor Hamfast will manage with four little ones at home. Why poor little Marigold is but three and then young Sam. Daisy and May are much older but they still have not reached their tweens. I just wanted to come by and tell you that I would not be around for I'm needed more in other places. Hamfast seems like family to me if you understand me."

"I understand." Frodo replied with a tender smile. "I know how much family can mean in a time like this." Frodo said putting his hand on Bilbo's knee. Bilbo smiled and set his hand over Frodo's patting it lightly before standing up from the stool.

"Keep an eye on things while I am away." Bilbo whispered. "I shall not be gone long." With that Bilbo turned away and silently made his way out of the study and into the hall. Frodo then heard the front door open slowly and then close as Bilbo left for the smial at the end of Bagshot Row.

*******

The sun had just begun to fall in the western sky as Frodo heard the front door to Bag End open slowly. Frodo looked away from his book setting it on his chair as he stood up making his way to the door of the study. He peered out into the hall watching as Bilbo placed his jacket on a nearby hook before closing the door. Bilbo sighed as he drew his hand along the side of his face. He turned away from the door and his eyes met with Frodo's as he came out into the hall shadowed in the light of the fire burning within the study. Frodo could feel a deep sadness in his uncle's gaze and he went to him taking him into his embrace. Bilbo clutched Frodo tightly his eyes filling with tears as Frodo's curls fell over his brow.

"Everyone will miss her smiling face." Bilbo whispered coming away from Frodo while he took his hand along his cheek drying away his tears. "The poor old Gaffer most of all. He's taking it rather hard." Bilbo said as he walked away towards the sitting room. A fire was lit awaiting Bilbo's arrival and his chair was pulled up next to the fire just as he always liked. Frodo had expected him home soon and he knew his heart would need comforting though Bilbo tried hard not to show it. As Bilbo sat within his chair Frodo came into the room placing his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo drew his hand up over Frodo's and a deep sigh passed his lips as he looked to the fire burning brightly beside him.

"Is there anything I can get for you Bilbo?" Frodo asked softly.

"A cup of tea perhaps my lad." Bilbo sighed. "And a few biscuits from the cupboard." Frodo patted his uncle's shoulder and then took leave for the kitchen where he soon returned with a cup and saucer in hand placing them both on the table next to Bilbo's chair. Frodo then sat across from his uncle watching as he sipped his warm tea slowly. He placed the cup onto the table and took a biscuit away from the small saucer breaking off a tiny morsel and placing it into his mouth.

"I can almost smell those sweet apple dumplings." Bilbo said softly. "I could smell them all the way up the lane when Hamfast would come by in the morning to tend to the gardens. Bell would always make him a few to bring by since she knew I was not so fond of cooking." Bilbo replied with a soft laugh. "Aye, but no longer." Bilbo sighed. "Unless young Daisy or May takes to cooking like their mother once did." Bilbo then fell silent as he broke off another piece of his biscuit before taking another long sip of his tea. Frodo was a loss for words for he did not know the Gamgee's well since he had only just arrived the morning before but from the many visits he had with his uncle in the past he had always spoke highly of them.

"You know Frodo." Bilbo began as he took his cup away from his lips. "Young Sam helped me decide about bringing you here to live with me at Bag End."

"How so." Frodo replied with interest as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Well…" Bilbo said placing his cup down into his lap within his hands. "In just the last year or so Sam has taken an interest in his father's gardening. Hamfast would bring him by every morn and show him the ways of the trade but being as young as he is, his interest would always seem to turn towards other things. More often than not he would come inside and sit with me for a bit near the fire as I told him tales of dragons and elves from ages long past. His eyes were as wide as the moon they were but he loved them all the same. I even started showing him my books and why when he took interest in them I began to teach him his letters so he could read."

"How splendid!" Frodo said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair. "Another curious hobbit after my dear uncle's heart!"

"Aye." Bilbo laughed. "Sam made me realize how much I needed someone to share myself with. Every day he left I always had an empty feeling until I seen his smiling face again."

"And I'm glad you chose me Bilbo." Frodo replied coming up from his chair. He smiled as he passed by Bilbo gently patting his shoulder before he made his way back towards the study. A soft sigh fell over Bilbo's lips as he drew his teacup back towards his lips.

"So am I dear boy." Bilbo whispered. "So am I."

*******

As the hours drew by Frodo sat within the study near the soft glow of the fire reading the final few pages of the book he had begun before he had fallen asleep in his chair the evening past. All the while he could hear Bilbo up and about pacing through the halls talking softly to himself, seemingly recalling memories of old. Frodo's eyes wandered away from his book often watching while Bilbo passed by the study time and again holding his unlit pipe. A few moments later he would hear the front door open and close again softly but some time had passed since Frodo last heard the door open again after his uncle had went outside. A voice then fell upon his ears and the light of a lantern shone outside the study window that overlooked the garden. 

"Come along Samwise." The voice replied. 

Soon a shadow fell along the path and Frodo could see Hamfast Gamgee coming up the garden walk holding a lantern near his side. A small child soon came up behind him with his head held low and his steps dragging along the path. They stopped along the row of rose bushes along the edge of the garden and soft muffled cries soon came from the child as Hamfast knelt before the boy taking him into his arms. Frodo then heard Bilbo's voice as he came over the hill towards the pair of late night travelers, bringing them both into his arms. Words were shared but Frodo did not dare intrude for it was not his place to listen in on conversations from afar. He brought his eyes back to his reading but time and again they would wander as he looked upon the faces near the garden shadowed in the light of the lantern now sitting upon the ground. Bilbo was holding the child within his arms and Frodo knew the small lad must be Sam who Bilbo had spoken of earlier. A smile came over his lips as he watched Bilbo motion towards the study window as little Sam drew his arm across his eyes to dry away his tears. For a moment Frodo held the child within his gaze and he grew silent. Hamfast then took him by the hand and began to bring him away from the garden but his eyes did not seem to want to turn towards home. 

Frodo looked away and sighed as he read a few more words from his book before laying it down over his legs. He turned to the window once more only to find the dark moonlit sky and the shadows of the night before him. Frodo then heard the front door open and close again and he looked to the hall through the open door of the study as the sound of feet fell upon the floor. A shadow drew over the floor and soon Bilbo's face peered around the door.

"Hullo Frodo." Bilbo whispered as he came into the room. "I was surprised to see you still awake after all these long hours. I thought you would have taken to bed by now."

"Nay." Frodo replied as Bilbo sat next to him in a chair that seemed a bit too small. "I did not want to leave you alone on this night so I thought I would find rest when you did too."

"How thoughtful of you." Bilbo said softly. He then fell silent looking at his hands resting on his knees. Bilbo's eyes then wandered to the window and he sighed deeply turning towards the warm light of the fire.

"That was the Gaffer with young Sam." Bilbo replied quietly. "He came to the garden hoping to find a rose or two still in bloom to set upon Bell's grave. But they had all closed for the night and Sam fell into tears thinking they were gone forever. His father tried to explain the way of roses to him but it did not hold back his tears so I told him you were here to take his mind away from things. I said to him that you know how it is missing someone you love for you have known the same pain too."

"So many years have since passed." Frodo sighed. "Next summer it will be ten years since mother and father both passed."

"So it shall." Bilbo replied. "But I should have not brought that memory to you once again. I am sorry my lad."

"No need." Frodo said with a soft smile. "I remember them often and I always shall. As will Sam when time goes on." Bilbo smiled and brought his hand to rest over Frodo's as it lay over his book in his lap. He patted it lightly and then brought his hand away while a deep breath fell over his lips.

"And the hour has finally come for rest." Bilbo replied. "My eyes are as heavy as my heart." Bilbo then came up from his chair and towards the open door stopping for a moment to turn back towards Frodo.

"I will see you with the morrow." Bilbo quietly whispered.

"And I you." Frodo responded softly. Bilbo then turned back and made his way out of the study disappearing down the hall. Frodo looked to window once more as he closed his book before coming away from his chair. He sighed deeply but then he remembered something resting on a table within his room next to his bed and he quickly left the study. Once in his room he drew the object into his hands and crept silently down the hall and out the front door of Bag End hoping to bring a smile to a young hobbits face and mend his broken heart.

*******

A deep silence seemed to fill the night as Frodo made his way along the path down towards the smial that lay at the end of Bagshot Row. As Frodo came around the bend he could see a single light shining from the window within Hamfast's home out onto the short row of hedges that lined his front walk. Frodo took in a deep breath and walked slowly up to the large round door lifting his hand to knock. Moments later the door drew open slowly and Hamfast appeared before him his face long and wet with tears. 

"Mr. Frodo sir!" Hamfast replied quickly passing his arm across his tear stricken face. "Such a surprise to see you here at such an hour lad. Is there something you may need?"

"Just your little Sam." Frodo said trying to conceal what he held within his hands behind his back. "I would like a moment to speak with him if I can."

"That you may." Ham replied with a sigh. "Though he hasn't said too much since this morn. He misses his mum and can not understand why he won't ever see her again. I've tried my best to explain things to him but he is young. Perhaps with time." Hamfast said as he walked away. Frodo stood in silence before the door watching as Hamfast made his way down the hall disappearing through a door. A few minutes passed by and then Frodo saw a shadow fall along the wall and Sam came out walking slowly down the hall. Frodo knelt down to his knees and Sam came forth stopping before him trying to hold back his tears.

"Mr. Bilbo says you live with him now." Sam said with a whisper as he looked down to his feet clasping his hands behind his back.

"I do." Frodo replied quietly with a smile. 

"And he says you lost your mum too." Sam whispered looking up to Frodo with a tear in his eye.

"I did." Frodo said softly. "It was a long time ago though. But here…I have something for you." Frodo replied as he brought his hands out from behind his back. He then handed Sam a small clay pot and inside rested a tiny plant with just two small blossoms of crimson red roses. 

"I know the pain within your heart for I have once known it too." Frodo replied putting his hands on Sam's small shoulders. "Roses were my mums favorite flower and they always remind me of her as they will remind you of your own." Frodo looked down into Sam's eyes and reached his hand to his tender cheeks to dry away his tears. Sam then took his gaze to his treasure within his hands before placing it down near his feet. He sighed deeply and looked out into the darkened night to the sky shining brightly with the light of the shimmering stars.

"How long will I miss her?" Sam whispered as he looked back to Frodo.

"For all time I suppose." Frodo replied softly. Another sigh fell past Sam's lips as he heard his Gaffer call his name from inside. 

"My gaffer needs me." Sam said quietly as he brought Frodo's present back up into his hands. He then came to Frodo and he fell into his arms as he opened them welcoming Sam into his embrace. Frodo brought his arms tightly around him and closed his eyes as he remembered the moment he too fell into Bilbo's arms welcoming the warm embrace from a loving friend after the passing of his mother and father so many years ago. Hamfast called out for Sam again and he came away from Frodo making his way back inside.

"You know where to find me if you ever feel the need." Frodo replied as Sam brought his hand to the bright silver knob upon the door. A soft smile then came over Sam's lips and he waved a final goodbye before closing the door leaving Frodo upon the step as he sighed deeply taking his eyes to the starlit sky. 

*******

With the coming morn Bilbo woke to find Frodo sleeping in his chair before the smoldering fire within the den. For a moment Bilbo stood before Frodo watching him as he slept. His face was lit with the dawning rays of the rising sun but it could not hide the deep sadness that seemed to fall over his visage even in peaceful sleep. A deep sigh passed over Bilbo's lips and he then came and sat next to Frodo in his chair that he spent many evenings in as he sat reading before the light of the fire. Frodo then opened his eyes and looked to Bilbo stretching his arms out before him.

"Good morning to you my dear boy." Bilbo said softly. "I almost thought you had gone missing when I woke Frodo my lad."

"How so." Frodo replied through a yawn. "I've been right here all the while."

"That I see." Bilbo said with a gentle laugh. "But I expected to find you within your room when I rose with the morning and when I did not well I went to the study. Come to see you've been here all along but it worried me when I could not find you."

"You should not worry yourself about me." Frodo smiled.

"I know you all too well not to worry myself about you Frodo." Bilbo said placing his hand on Frodo's shoulder with a smile. For a moment all was silent and then Bilbo spoke up as Frodo held his hands in his lap looking over the creases on his fingers.

"I took notice that your mothers rose plant is no longer on your table Frodo." Bilbo replied quietly. Frodo said nothing for a time and then he sighed deeply looking to Bilbo.

"I gave it to Sam." Frodo whispered taking his glance towards the last glowing embers of the fading fire. "It seemed he needed it more so than I." Bilbo smiled brightly and watched as Frodo came away from his chair standing before the open window that overlooked the front path.

"That was very kind of you Frodo." Bilbo said softly. It shall be something he will never forget for all time." Frodo turned to Bilbo and passed a smile over his lips as he sighed deeply within. He had tried in vain to hide it but even now his heart still ached from all the losses in his past. And yet, he told himself, someday, someway, he would gain something in return to fill the empty void that was still within his heart.

*******

The following evening Frodo found himself before the many shelves within Bilbo's study searching for yet another book to occupy his night. Bilbo had long taken to bed tired from a long day's work out and about the yard gathering fallen twigs and pulling away browning leaves from the blooms within the garden. Though it was not his usual chore he did not mind for he knew that Hamfast would return to Bag End when the time was right. Frodo then brought a book from the shelf seemingly old in age the brown leather cover worn thin and the pages yellowed and dull. The faint hint of letters penned with dark ink lay upon the cover but they were faded well past being read. Frodo opened the cover and read over the words many written in elvish and others in the common speech. Bilbo had taught him a great deal of the language of the elves and the story seemed to an account of ages past long forgotten though the years. Frodo turned aside the pages reading a bit here and there but his attention was soon drawn away with the sound of a faint knock upon the front door. He listened for a moment and then it came again soft and light barely to be heard. Frodo brought the book away from his hands laying it on a chair nearby as he made his way out of the study and into the hall. Another knock came softer than the one before and Frodo quickly came to the door drawing his hand around the bright brass knob. He turned it slowly opening the door but an inch and as he peered around the edge the light of a lantern shone upon the face of young Sam Gamgee.

"I know the hour is late but I didn't know where else to go." Sam whispered setting his lantern on the front step. "My Gaffer has been gone all day long and I couldn't get to sleep. Daisy and May tried so hard to get me to sleep but I can't without my mum singing me a song." Sam said holding his head down low.

"Oh Sam." Frodo said kneeling down before him bringing him into his arms. 

"You said when I felt the need I could come and I did Mr. Frodo." Sam replied through silent tears.

"That you did." Frodo said coming away from Sam as he dried the tears away from his face. Frodo then took the lantern up into his hand and stood to his feet pushing the door open welcoming Sam inside. 

"Would you like a bite to eat Sam." Frodo replied as he closed the door softly.

"A bit of cheese perhaps." Sam said with a smile. "May tried cooking but her dumplings were not as good as mums. I ate what I could but saved some for my Gaffer. He has not eaten all day." Sam replied looking to Frodo with eyes wide and wet with tears once more.

"He will come around." Frodo whispered patting Sam's shoulder. "But it is good you think of him for he needs you now Sam more than anything."

"That I know." Sam replied as he came to a chair before the small fire within the den. He took hold of the arms of the chair and drew himself onto the seat dangling his legs over the edge as they hung above the floor. Frodo then left for the pantry and returned with a small tray laden with cheese and a few small loaves of sweet bread. He set it on the table near Sam and took leave once more returning with two cups of warm honey tea.

"Here you be Sam." Frodo said handing one of the cups to Sam. "Warm honey tea always makes me feel better when things are on my mind. Perhaps it will for you too." Sam brought both his small hands around the cup and gently pressed the rim of the cup to his lips. He took in a small sip and smiled brightly before taking in another taste more eagerly than the one before.

"Warms you from the inside out." Sam laughed as he set the cup next to the small tray. He then took up a few pieces of cheese and quickly shoved them into his mouth chewing loudly before reaching for his cup once more. Frodo could not help but smile for it seemed Sam had gone hungry for some time as he tried to stomach his sister's cooking. Sam then reached for a sweet cake and broke off a few small pieces before gingerly dipping them into his tea. Frodo watched peacefully as Sam continued to take in all his fill before he finally sat back into the chair resting his hands over his full belly.

"That was good Mr. Frodo." Sam said with a smile.

"I can say that it was." Frodo replied looking over the empty plate cleaned of any tiny morsel. "Would you care for more?"

"No thank you." Sam said softly as he drew his hand to his mouth to withhold a tiny burp. He then took in a deep breath and looked to the fire watching as it slowly began to fade. A deep silence then filled the room as Sam drew his glance away from the fire and to the empty chair that rested across his way.

"We have a chair like that too." Sam whispered looking to Frodo.

"Like what?" Frodo asked quietly.

"Like that one." Sam said pointing to the chair. "Empty." Frodo did not know what to say for at that very moment Sam closed his eyes seemingly holding onto a memory from days long past. He opened them again and brought his hand to his face rubbing his eyes as a yawn pressed by his lips. Frodo came to his side and set his hand on his shoulder and Sam drew his eyes to Frodo's trying to hold a smile upon his face.

"I should take you home." Frodo whispered. "You should be in bed Sam." A gentle nod then came from Sam in agreeance as he came down from the chair taking Frodo's hand into his own. They then made their way to the door and out onto the path towards the smial at the end of the row.

*******

As they made their way down the path not a single word was spoken between the pair until they came to Sam's door. Sam looked to Frodo and brought his hand away from Frodo's grasp reaching to the knob that rested just above his head. He opened the door quietly and made his way inside with Frodo following behind. Sam made his way down the hall to his room that he shared with his little sister Marigold who was sleeping soundly in a bed under the open window. She held a small blanket close to her face that was knitted for her by her mother shortly after she was born. Her thumb was nestled between her lips and Sam came to her drawing her covers that had been pushed aside back up over her small shoulders. Sam then took his coat away setting it on the floor nearby before crawling into his own bed that he seemed to be outgrowing rather quickly. Frodo came into the room and pulled Sam's covers over him as he lay down within his bed. Sam closed his eyes and then opened them again looking over to Frodo still standing at his side.

"It's not the same." Sam whispered. "Not having mum singing me to sleep and tucking me in at night."

"I know Sam." Frodo replied sitting down at the foot of Sam's bed. "It took me some time to adjust after my mum was gone, just as it will for you." Frodo said placing his hand over Sam's as he lay them across his chest. For a moment all was silent and then a smile came to Frodo's face as he turned to look out the open window. He then closed his eyes and he began humming a soft melody that soon turned into soft-spoken words that soon fell into a faint whisper…

__

When the evening comes

And the stars fill the sky

May sweet dreams come to you

As you close your sleepy eyes

When at last the morning dawns

And you wake with light of day

Smell the roses on the breeze

That line the garden way

"I used to know more of the song but that is all my memory can find." Frodo said quietly looking to Sam. "My mother used to sing it to me every night when I was just a small lad as yourself."

"It was very pretty." Sam whispered through a yawn. He then smiled and drew his pillow close as he closed his eyes. Frodo took in a deep breath and patted Sam's arm lightly as he came up from the bed. He made his way to the door and drew it closed as he made his way out into the hall and out the front door. Slowly he made his way back to Bag End where he would soon find rest within his own bed as his mother's sweet voice filled his dreams. 

*******

The following week Hamfast returned to Bag End with the first light of morn to begin his work in the garden once again. Sam also came as he had many days past even when his father was not there. He was fast becoming a welcome addition to Frodo's life for although Bilbo was always at hand, Sam so much reminded him of his young cousins he had left back at Brandy Hall. The same routine passed day after day as Sam followed his father around outside of Bag End learning the art of gardening. Soon the hours grew long and Sam tired longing for his lessons inside with Bilbo. His heart would race with anticipation as he came to the door pulling at the bell begging to be let in. Bilbo would always answer the door with a bright smile and bring him into the study where he sat him down in a chair next to the warm fire. Bilbo brought a book away from his desk and set it into Sam's hands reading over the words and slowly spelling them out so Sam could understand. Bilbo also gave him paper and a small pen as he held onto his hand helping him to form letters with his tiny chubby fingers. Sam smiled as he seen the fancy script written on his own and then Bilbo brought the paper away setting it on a nearby stool.

"The hour is growing late dear Sam." Bilbo said softly. "You should be returning home soon." 

"But I want to hear a story." Sam cried looking to Bilbo with deep sorrow within his eyes. Frodo then came into the study and smiled as he came to Sam rubbing his hand through his golden brown curls.

"One for stories I see." Frodo said with a laugh as he sat on the floor next to Sam. "Bilbo was always one to tell the most marvelous tales."

"And you too Frodo my boy!" Bilbo replied with a bright smile as he sat back within his chair. "But you learned from only the best." Bilbo said with a wink.

"That I did." Frodo laughed as he drew his knees up to his chest. He then rested his arms over his legs as Bilbo began a tale about his own adventure so many years before. Sam's eyes grew wide for not once had Bilbo ever told him this story. For nearly two hours both young hobbits sat before Bilbo listening until the sun finally fell from the blue sky. It was then that Bilbo took in a deep breath and folded his hands into his lap.

"There will be more to tell with the 'morrow." Bilbo said softly. "It will give you reason to come again." Bilbo replied with a wink as he came up from his chair patting Sam on the shoulder.

"And that is reason enough!" Sam smiled as his feet touched the floor as he slid down from his own chair. Frodo then came up from the floor and turned to Bilbo smiling as Sam raced out of the study and out the front door. His voice rang into the air as he called for his father while he made his way down the front path towards the road home. Frodo glanced out the window to watch as Sam ran to Hamfast's side taking his hand into his own as they walked slowly along the front walk before disappearing beneath the hill.

*******

Late that evening long after Bilbo had taken to bed Frodo found himself pacing about the halls of Bag End his mind lost with memories of old. The crescent moon shone brightly within the darkened night casting a silver glow upon Frodo's face as he came to the window of the study. The garden lay beneath and the soft scent of roses filled the air as their silken petals began to close for the night. Frodo took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as a gentle breeze touched his face. The evening was silent and no sound seemed present upon the wind as Frodo opened his eyes looking out over the garden as it shone in the twilight. He then turned away from the window and made his way out of the study and into the hall. He walked softly making not a sound as he went through the hall past Bilbo's room and through the den until he came to the front door. Frodo brought his hand to the knob and turned it slowly as he pulled the door open with a soft creak. He then stepped outside and drew the door closed behind him before walking down the front path. Frodo made his way around the hill and came to the garden. Small blossoms of white flowers still lay open taking in the cool night air as they gently swayed with the passing breeze. A hint of lavender lingered near and Frodo smiled as he came to sit on the ground. The grass was lightly touched with evening dew but Frodo did not mind for he felt at peace as he leaned back, resting his hands behind him as he looked to the heavens high above. The thought of his mother and father had come to him once more for it was on this day, nine years before when they had passed. He so longed just to see them once again, to feel his mother's hand upon his brow as he rested within his bed. Yet those days seemed so far within the distant past. Frodo then heard the sound of footsteps drawing near and he quickly brought his hand across his face to dry away the tears that kissed his tender cheeks.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Frodo." A soft voice replied. "I meant no harm."

"Of course you didn't." Frodo said as a smile came to his face. "Come Sam." Frodo replied holding out his hand. "Come and sit with me for a bit here by the garden." Sam slowly came towards Frodo and sat upon the ground close to his side crossing his legs out before him as he placed his folded hands within his lap. He took in a deep breath and then looked over to Frodo sitting in silence beside him.

"You miss yours too don't you." Sam whispered softly. "I know you were crying. I could hear you when I came up the path."

"That I was." Frodo sighed. "And it was better that I was caught by you and not Bilbo." Frodo said with a gentle laugh. "It was nine years ago today Sam that they were taken away." For quite some time all was silent and then Sam took his eyes away from Frodo and to the shimmering stars high above.

"Will I miss my mum just as long?" Sam replied quietly looking to Frodo once again.

"Oh Sam." Frodo said bringing his arm around Sam drawing him close. "You'll miss her all the time I suppose just as I do my own. You will never forget someone you love so much even when they have gone away." Frodo replied looking down to Sam. 

"Then I'm so glad you're with me." Sam said with a bright smile. "Cause with you here I won't miss her so much." Sam then leaned his head against Frodo's arm and Frodo took in a deep breath as drew Sam even closer, for he had indeed found what it was that he needed to fill the void within his heart.


End file.
